Wings of Fire: The Darkest Night
by Queen Glory of the Rainwings
Summary: What if completely different dragonets were chosen for the prophecy? Join Exotic, Crystal, Skyla, Cactus, and Aqua as they fulfill the prophecy and save the world. But with a traitor in their midst, they may meet freedom sooner than expected. In an attempt to escape the Jade mountain, freedom becomes even farther out of their reach.
1. Chapter 1

When the war has lasted twenty years . . .

the dragonets will come.

When the land is soaked in blood and tears . . .

the dragonets will come.

Find the Seawing egg of brightest blue.

Wings of Rain will be found by you.

The smallest egg in mountain high.

will give you the wings of sky.

For wings of ice search through the snow.

for the royal egg of Nightwing's foe.

And hidden alone from the rival queens

A Sandwing egg awaits unseen

Of three Queens who Blister Blaze and Burn

Two shall die for what they yearn

If the survivor bows to the stronger and higher

She'll have the power of Wings of fire

Five eggs to hatch on darkest night

Five dragons born in Autumn's might

They will rise to bring the light

The dragonets are coming


	2. Chapter 2

Exotic didn't think she was the right dragonet for the prophecy.

She really wanted to be the great Rainwing savior of the world, the one who fulfills the prophecy and saves the land from eternal war. She wanted to do everything she was meant to do.

But she was a Rainwing, the least respected and laziest of the dragon tribes. She had no legendary or heroic qualities at all.

One thing she had going for her was that she was one of the best fighters, pretty ironic. But with her venom, the minders wanted her to be ferocious.

Exotic didn't have the same expectations

"Fight!" her attacker roared, lunging towards her. Exotic dodged and leaped into the air.

She then body slammed her attacker into the stalagmite. Red talons raked at her wings and she ducked away. Before the crimson dragon could attack again, Exotic camouflaged to match her surroundings. She then landed on her opponent, changing her scales to a violent purple, mouth open as if she was going to spray.

"Well fought Exotic." Eagle praised.

Exotic jumped off her teacher and stood beside him.

"All right, you're done with combat for today. I'll mark another job well done on your scroll." Eagle said as he walked off to the library.

A red head with gold swirls popped out from the shadows.

"Wow, Exotic you were amazing!" Skyla pounced on her friend. The tiny Skywing was smiling brightly.

"Thanks Skyla, but you are a great fighter too. You're so small that I can never hold you down for long." Exotic pointed out.

"Come on! Lets go see how Aqua's doing, she just finished her aquatic lessons." The little dragonet bounded away.

Oh Skyla, Exotic chuckled to herself.

They found the Seawing in the library reading one of her favorite scrolls, The Tragedy of Orca.

"Back from battle training already Exotic?" Aqua didn't even look up from her scroll.

"Yeah, Eagle barely put up a fight today." Exotic answered.

"How was Aquatic?" asked Skyla.

"Fine, it was great and stuff." Aqua responded, eyes still glued on the scroll.

Exotic rolled her eyes, "Get your snout out of that scroll and talk to us. What went wrong?"

"No use hiding it from you guys," Aqua sighed, "I have completed my Aquatic lessons."

"Congratulations!" Skyla was bounding around the room.

"Quite an achievement," Exotic praised.

"No it's not!" Aqua snapped, "It is just down-right AWFUL!"

The small Skywing stopped in her tracks, "Why is it so bad?"

Exotic was confused as well, "I'm with Skyla, what's the problem?"

"I LOVED learning Aquatic. And now I know it all!" The Sapphire blue Seawing buried her nose into her tail.

"Well, you can still learn a lot of other things," Skyla pointed out.

"I know that! But I guess," she paused, "It's just that it was the only thing we studied that I was really passionate about. And I just upset that now it's gone."

"Its ok Aqua, you'll find another thing you're interested in." Exotic reassured.

"Thanks guys," said Aqua.

"Where's Crystal?" Exotic changed the subject.

"On her ledge, re-reading Workings of the Icewing Royal Council and Court.

Exotic smiled and rolled her eyes, She sure does love learning about how courts work. Especially Icewing courts.

Skyla ran off happily and Exotic followed. They found the Icewing exactly where Aqua said they would, on her ledge. Crystal's ledge was an ice covered rock outcropping, she would be using her death breath to freeze the rock when it started melting too much.. Icicles formed on the bottom dripped into a "moat" as Skyla called it. The moat was a small river isolating the ledge from where the dragonets were standing.

"Hey Crystal, how's the scroll?" Asked Exotic.

"Really interesting," Crystal put down the parchment and faced her friends, "Did you know that the punishment for disobeying the Queen-"

"Is Death or life sentence in prison," Exotic finished, "You've told us about a million times."

The Icewing frowned, "Humph."

Before any of them could utter another word, a loud voice boomed through the halls, "CRYSTAL!"

"Oh no." said Crystal.

An aquamarine Seawing came storming into the cave, followed by a large Sandwing dragonet. The Sandwing's wings were drooping and he wore a sad expression.

Crystal's face was almost as red as the Seawing's, "YOU TOLD MARINE! Cactus how could you?!"

"It's not my fault!" said Cactus, "Marine saw the scroll missing and since it was my turn to clean the library-"

"ENOUGH!" Marine shouted, his gills pulsing.

Wow, he must be really mad!

"How many times have I told you to NOT READ THAT SCROLL!" Their guardian yelled.

Crystal was very agitated, "Why can't I read it?"

"Yeah! Why can't she read it? It's educational, and very interesting." Exotic defended her friend.

"We have our reasons, and I choose not to tell them to you." Marine snatched the scroll out of Crystal's talons and tore it apart.

He then stormed out, leaving the small Icewing looking at the remains of her beloved scroll. For a moment, she just stayed there, eyes unable to shift from the pile of paper.

Skyla moved forward to comfort her, "It's ok."

When Crystal didn't respond, Cactus smiled.

"I have something for you Crystal," said Cactus.

Exotic cocked her head at her friend, What could he possible have that would cheer her up?

The Sandwing pulled out something that was folded inside his wing. It was a parchment. He handed it to Crystal.

She snapped out of her trance and read the title aloud, "Workings of the Icewing Royal Council and Court." Crystal was baffled, "What? How?"

"I spent the last week studying the scroll and copying it, just in case Marine found out." Cactus blushed.

"Thank you so much!" Crystal slammed into Cactus, hugging him tightly.

"We should go to our sleeping caves," Aqua had just entered the cave.

"Oh, yeah, right." Crystal said as she got up and off Cactus.

"Well, Goodnight everyone." Exotic started off towards her cave.

Hmmm, why does it matter so much to the guardians if she reads that scroll? It only matters if she's the- no its impossible. Exotic yawned, I'll figure it out in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning my dragonets," A sweet voice echoed through the caverns.

Exotic stretched and yawned, "Good morning Icicle."

The Icewing guardian entered the dragonets sleeping cave, "Marine caught breakfast, so I want you all in the dining hall."

"OK," Aqua mumbled.

The dragonets stumbled into the dining hall, still groggy from their sleep.

"Aqua! A pleasure to see my most faithful student, come in I caught herring today! Your favorite." Marine smiled at his fellow Seawing.

Crystal wrinkled her nose in disgust, "I **hate **Herring."

The pleasant look on their guardian's face soon disappeared, replaced with annoyance, "Does it look like I care?"

The Icewing mumbled something under her breath and quietly sat down in her spot. The sound of talons scraping against the hard stone soon became louder as the remainder of the dragons joined them in the cavern.

"Cactus! Watch out for your tail! You almost scratched me," Skyla warned as she entered.

When all of the dragonets finally sat in their places, the stone hall went silent. No longer did voices echo and bounce across the cavern. The large stone slab in front of each dragon, all seats were filled, except one.

"Has anyone seen Eagle this morning?" Icicle broke the silence.

Exotic looked around and shrugged, "I thought he was in the training room."

A loud rumbling sound came from the central cave, followed by the familiar sound of talons scraping against rock.

"Eagle? Is that you?" Skyla shouted.

When they heard no response, all of the dragons rushed out of the dining hall. Pushing and shoving to get ahead of each other. Cactus was the first out of the cave, and when the others caught up to him they couldn't believe hat they saw.

"Move your fat-" Marine stopped mid sentence, eyes wide with shock.

In front of them stood about two-dozen Skywing soldiers, with around twenty Sandwings following them. Their was a familiar face in the front of the crowd, a blood red Skywing.

Exotic jumped in front of her friends and bared her fangs at the intruders, "Don't get any closer traitor!" She hissed.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk_, Is that any way to greet your minder Exotic," Eagle smiled maliciously.

**Yes I know this is a short chapter, but school is a killer and I don't have as much time to write as I would like. Anyway, I wanted to end this chapter with a cliff-hanger. I like doing that. But don't worry, I'll be updating before long. I've been working on so many stories that it is hard to keep up. I hope you enjoyed regardless. BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

"Eagle?! How could you?!" Tears were running down Skyla's face.

Eagle chuckled, "Oh Skyla, my poor naïve little Skyla." He took another step towards the dragonets, earning a violent hiss from Exotic, "Was it not obvious?"

"No, no it wasn't!" Skyla sobbed.

"Well let's just cut to the chase hmmm?" Eagle motioned for the heavily armored soldiers to come forward, "Burn will be pleased, I'm so getting a promotion."

A loud hiss erupted from behind the dragonets as a dragon as white as snow leaped out to confront Eagle.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Icicle screamed.

Exotic stared in disbelief, the loving caring guardian that she has known her entire life was now glaring at over thirty, heavily armed soldiers with confidence. _Looks like there are a lot of things we never knew about our guardians._

Without warning, Icicle breathed a blast of icy mist at the intruders. Exotic shielded her eyes with her wings, when she looked up moments later half of Eagle's armada was covered in ice, frozen.

"Why do you have to make **everything **so difficult!" Eagle growled.

Eagle jumped at his fellow guardian, knocking her down.

"ACK, HELP!" Icicle screamed as Eagle closed his talons around her neck.

"Icicle!" The dragonets all screamed at once.

Exotic was the first to react, knocking Eagle off of Icicle. Crystal, who was breathing her freezing death breath all over the Sandwing's in the back, soon joined her.

"I want to help too!" Skyla whined.

Cactus picked her up and dropped her behind Aqua, who was barring her teeth protecting her friend, "You can help by staying behind Aqua and being safe."

Cactus rushed to join his friends, poisonous tail arched high above his head.

"Exotic, roll to your left!" Skyla screamed as a Sandwing stabbed his tail towards her friend.

"WOAH!," Exotic dodged the attack and sprayed venom in the soldier's eyes.

He screamed in pain and clawed at his disintegrating eyeballs, as Eagle murmured, "Should have never taught her that."

"You're right!" Exotic caught him off guard, spraying a jet of black venom into his eyes.

He dodged, but not far enough. The venom missed his eyes, but it splattered across his wing, eating away the skin and flesh.

He howled in pain, running past the battle and out of the cave, "OWWWWWWW!"

A Skywing solider crept behind Exotic, and then jumped on her back, pinning her down.

"Help!" Exotic heard Crystal scream.

Her Icewing friend was cornered along with Cactus and Marine.

"THAT'S IT!" Exotic strained her neck to look over at Skyla, who had wriggled out from behind Aqua.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!" Skyla roared.

The remaining attackers laughed at the sight of the small Skywing dragonet. Enraged, Skyla jumped at the dragon on top of Exotic. Without even laying a talon on her friend's attacker, a spear from the battle training room flew through the air and pierced the soldier's chest. He fell off of Exotic, gasping for breath.

Cactus looked at Skyla in awe, "Skyla, you're an animus!"

"I-um," The small Skywing shook her head in confusion.

"We'll figure that out later! Right now we need to get out of here!" Aqua interrupted.

Exotic formulated a plan to escape, "Icicle! Lead the others out, I'll bring up the rear!"

The Snow white Icewing kicked off the Sandwing she had been grappling with and shook her head violently, "They'll just follow! You run with the others and Marine and I will keep these guys occupied!"

"But-" Skyla objected.

"JUST GO!" Marine roared.

The dragonets fumbled out of the cave and out into the open air. Exotic forced herself to keep flying, despite the howls of pain and agony coming from behind her.

_I know that scream_

Exotic looked at her friends who were flying next to her, and she could tell that they were thinking the same thing.

_We will always remember you Marine._


	5. UPDATE

This isn't a chapter, this is an update. Just wanted to let you guys know that I have been writing on this story. School and swim practice have just delayed my fanfics. This story is my main focus, so the others might not be updated as frequently. Just wanted to apologize for not updating for a while, I AM NOT DEAD PEOPLE. Chapter 5 will be posted before the end of October, and thats a promise. Till next Time

BYE


	6. Chapter 5

"Burn, let me explain. We-" Eagle wheezed for breath through his mouth, unable to use his nose due to the black bubbling scales covering it.

A large Sandwing turned to face her injured solider, her broad shoulders caked in blood from a recent battle.

Eyes blazed with fury, she curled her lips back into a snarl, "You bring a patrol of 50 of my best warriors to deal with five dragonets, and their two minders." She stepped forward so her snout was a claw's length away. " Return with 15 dragons, battle scarred as if they were fighting an army. And report that you only managed to kill the Seawing minder and let the Dragonets of Destiny get away?!"

Eagle's terrified expression soon shifted to a pleased smirk, "Not all of them got away."

He flicked his tail at the two soldiers at the door, who hurried out and returned a moment later with a chained, bloody Icewing. The snarling dragon thrashed and kicked, clawing at her captors with all her strength.

"Let me go you curs!" Icicle snarled.

"All in good time old friend," Eagle stole a glance at Burn's pleased expression.

"How could you Eagle!" Tears began to run down Icicles face, "How could you betray us? How could you betray HER!"

"Silence!" The scarred Skywing's expression darkened at the mention of his daughter.

"Skyla never even knew! But you betrayed her just like you betrayed me!" Icicle continued.

"Hmm, one of the dragonets is your daughter?" Burn's tone was calm.

Eagle snapped back into focus and turned back to the massive Sandwing, "Umm, yes your majesty."

Burn didn't look pleased, "But of course that won't threaten my loyalties. It will always lie with you Queen Burn." He added hastily.

"Good." Burn walked over to her prisoner and gripped Icicle's throat, "Anything else I should know about the dragonets?"

Despite Burn's threatening tone, Icicle closed her mouth and said nothing. Burn's gaze shifted over to Eagle.

Eagle quickly answered, "One of my soldier's reported that Skyla is an animus. And the Icewing . . ."

"What about the Icewing?" Burn growled.

"Nothing important." Icicle spat before Eagle could finish.

Eagle glared at Icicle, "The Icewing is daughter of Queen Glacier, your majesty."

Burn looked intrigued, "Well this changes things."

She turned to the guards, "I want word spread that the Icewing and Skywing aren't to be eliminated. If captured they might be useful."

Eagle's stomach churned, _No you fool. Skyla can be used by Queen Burn to win the war. Even though she despises half tribe dragons, surely she'll keep her alive. An animus can be useful in battle._

**I know it is short, but school has been a pain and I haven't had much time to write. Before I go I just want to say I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, can't wait to read your thoughts. But for know BYE**


End file.
